The Jealous type
by My cats name is dog
Summary: Who knew Soul was the jealous type? Soul and Maka one shot! Sorry I suck at summaries .


Maka and Soul have been living together for over three years now and their friendship couldn't be better. It was a Saturday morning, Soul had only just woken up. Maka was still asleep. He sat up with his back against the head bored of their bed. He chuckled softly as he looked down to Maka sleeping ever so softly. Using his two fingers he brushed her dirty blond hair off her glowing face. Soul then got out of bed a tiptoed to the other side of the bed to tuck Maka back under the warm covers. She moaned a little and Soul panicked. _Crap did I wake her up?_ He thought to himself. She rolled over on her other side and continued to sleep. The crimson eyed boy let out a small sigh of relief. After getting dressed and ready for the day Soul wandered off to the kitchen to make Maka some breakfast. He grabbed some flour, milk, and eggs. Pancakes sounded like a good idea to him. After about an hour of cracking eggs, spilling milk on the floor, and dusting flour all over the cupboards, Soul remembered he couldn't cook for shit. He then accidentally dropped the mixing bowl on the ground. "Crap this is so uncool." He groaned. Quickly taking some paper towel he tried to clean up the mess he made, but when he looked up he saw Maka standing above him. She was wearing his old oversized T-shirt and had her hair loose, hanging behind her back. "Are you serious Soul? You can't make a couple pancakes with out destroying out kitchen?" She asked. "It's not that mes-" Soul then noticed the mix on the walls and the ingredients on the floor. "Oh." He scratched the back of his head and gave his mister a cheesy smile. "Oops." Maka then grabbed some more paper towel and helped him clean. After they were finished she helped him make some real breakfast. While Soul ate his Maka took that opportunity to get dressed. Eventually after going about their daily chores Maka and Soul finally left the apartment to meet up with the rest of their friends. "Hey Maka, Soul!" Blackstar Yelled from the other side of the park. "Glad ya could make it!" He shouted even louder. They walked over together. Soul acting too cool to care and Maka smiling like a complete idiot. The usual. Tsubaki was sitting on a the picnic blanket beside their basket of food. Just as they were about to sit down with Tsubaki and Blackstar Kid and his two partners arrived as well. "Hey! Every body!" Patty shouted, running over to the group. The gang waved back. Once everyone was seated Kid brought out the sandwiches he made. "Here, don't worry I made them completely symmetrical!" Liz rolled her eyes and said. "The only person who worries about that stuff is you, Kid." Instead of fighting back he just glared at her and stuffed food in his mouth. Maka laughed and giggled with Tsubaki and Patty. They thought it was absolutely adorable how they would bicker like an old married couple. The day went on everyone was having a great time! But Soul was some how bothered by something. Maka was sitting rather close to Black star. Much more then his liking. He shot him a cut eye, but being the oblivious person he was he just kept flirting with Maka. Eventually soul couldn't take any more. "He walked over and put his arm around his meister. "H-hey! Maka! I think we forgot to take the laundry out before we left! We better go check on it? Right?" Soul awkwardly said. Maka pulled out a small check list in her pocket. "Nope, I took it out see." She said before pointing to the little box with a check mark in it. _Typlical Maka.._ Soul thought. He walked away again. _Crap! What is she doing! Look at her flirtin it up with him! How could she? Okay plan B!_ This time soul went over to Maka and said "Oh no, Maka I don't feel so good.." Soul said using his best acting skills possible. She stopped talking to Blackstar instantly. "Oh no! What's wrong?" She asked concernedly. "I think I've got chicken pox! Look!" Soul said pointing to some spots on his face. "This is awful! We have to get you home as soon as pos- Hey.. this is just jelly. From Kids PB and J sandwiches!" Maka replied as she wiped the strawberry jelly off his face. "Oh.. hehe gotcha! I fooled you." He Stammered before getting up and walking away yet again. _Damn it! How did she know?This sucks._ The day pasted on and soon the sun was about to set. Soul was still pouting and grumbling to himself about how he wanted to kill that star clan idiot and Maka was still sitting beside Blackstar. They were leaning it towards each other now. Maka had one had supporting her body weight and the other holding her drink. Blackstar was almost in the same position but he was using two hand to support himself. Then right before souls eyes Blackstar gently placed one hand on top of Maka's. _WHAT! No, okay! That's it!___Soul got up and walked sternly over too the two love birds. He grabbed his meisters wrist and pulled her away from the group. "Soul what are you doing?!" She asked sharply. Still not saying a word he picked Maka up and put her on his motorcycle. Not protesting what so ever Maka got on and wrapped her arms around Souls body. "Where are we going?" She asked him again. "Somewhere far." He mumbled in a angry tone. After a long hour of driving they arrived at an empty pier. Soul got off his bike and walked to the end of it throwing his legs over the edge. The confused blond followed him over and sat down beside him. "So..You gonna tell me what we're doing here?" She said slowly. "You see it do you?"

"See what?" Maka answered still looking off into the horizon.

"How much I care for you.."

"Well, of course you care for me. You're my weapon."

"No, you don't understand. I don't just care for you I love you."

"...oh" Maka answered finally figuring out what this was all about.

"..Well I just so happen to love someone too.." She quickly replies. Soul didn't answer it was like his heart had been consumed by a kishin. "He's handsome, sweet, smart, funny.."

"It's blackstar isn't" Soul asked. "Haha! Nope try again." Maka giggled softly. "Kid?!" He asked even louder with a very confused face. "It's you stupid!" She answered. Soul whipped his head around and looked her in the eyes. With out any words he took her by the hand and kissed her passionately. Just as the sun was about to set he pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek. "Come'on lets go home." She whispered to him. Soul got up and picked Maka up bridal style and carried her back to his motorcycle.

Just as Soul was about to put his key in the ignition he stopped and said. "You know, I never thought I'd be giving in to the madness of love."


End file.
